Raven's Decisions
by KakiyaFireraElement
Summary: First fanfic. Raven got raped, Slade kidnaps her and makes her go on his side, Robin has to save her, will he ever get Raven back? RaexRob bad summary; very bad writing: you've been warned . WARNING: LEMON INSIDE! Complete
1. Beginning

_**Chapter 1**_

_**My first FanFic, hope you like it! I hate Starfire, she's sooo nice! God, I'm almost the opposite of her (nothing personal Star)! Hope you like it! RobxRea, BBxStar, and CyxJinx.**_

_**Raven's Decisions **_

**It was Christmas (A/N I know it's in the middle of summer), Starfire was getting the presents to all her friends wrapped up- like usual- and Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg was getting up the decorations. Raven was in her room meditating, she always thought Christmas was about presents, friends, and caring, but she never ever thought it was about love too. This year, she was about to experience the _true_** **meaning of Christmas.**

"**Ok ya'll, I'm going out to get a Christmas tree, who wants's to come with?" said Cyborg. "I will!" said Beast Boy.**

**Raven came from her room and greeted everyone. "Hi Raven, Marry Christmas!" Said Starfire, as she flew up to Raven and hugged her. "Hello to you too, I see you guys are getting ready for Christmas. Is there anything I can do to help out?" ask Raven. **

**Robin came up to the girls and said, "You girls can go out and get some presents, I can handle things here. Go, but come back soon to help decorate the tree. After that, it's going to be the boys turn to go out and get presents. Ok?" **

"**Ok!" said Starfire and Raven as they flew off to the mall. **

**At the mall, Raven and Starfire went in to 15 different stores and got there gifts for there friends. Of course, Starfire had the most bags to carry because she bought so many gifts for her friends. Raven only bought 3 presents for each of her friends.**

"**Do you want me to help you carry some of your bags?" asked Raven. "Ok, you carry Cyborg's and Beast Boy's presents. I don't want you to peak at your gifts!" replied Starfire. **

**Raven agreed and she carried all her bags and Starfire's bag with her powers. When they got home, Best Boy, Cyborg, and Robin were half done with the tree decorations.**

"**You girls are late!" scowled Robin. "Sorry we were going to sooo many stores that we lost track of time," replied Raven. "Ok, while you girls finish the tree decorations, we will go and buy more presents," said Robin and with that, the boys left the tower and headed towards the mall.**

"**Ok, let's start" said Raven "I will do the top and put the Star on first, replied Starfire.**

**They finished the decorations in one hour (A/N if you were wondering why it would take so long is because the tree was huge!), then they started to make dinner. The girls also set up all the food on the table; it was perfect, well almost. **

**Starfire looked around and said, "There is only one thing missing…" She flew up and placed a small plant at the hall entrance, "There! Now everything is perfect" **

"**What did you just put up there?" Raven asked as she took a glance at the small plant Starfire put up. "Oh, mistletoe, how nice?" **

"**Yes, you earthlings usually put these small plants somewhere, correct?" said Starfire. "I guess," shrugged Raven.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ok, I have to admit, that was pretty boring, but don't worry it will get much better in Chapters 3 and 4. Plz review and tell me how to make the story better! I'll read your reviews and make the story more exiting and better. I'm sooo not good at making exiting stories; I guess I'm almost like Raven.  **


	2. Christmas Day

_**Chapter 2**_

**_Ok here is chapter 2, hope this one is more better then the first one. Ok, I really do know that my stories r really boring, but that's me, I'm boring too. _**

_**Raven's Decisions **_

**The boys came back with all there presents; they practically flew to their rooms to wrap up the presents. "I guess they really like Christmas," said Raven. "Yes, shall we put the presents under the tree?" asked Starfire (A/N I know my Starfire isn't nice enough, but who cares?).**

"**Ok, but we have to leave some room for the boys' presents too Star" replied Raven. It was about an hour before the boy's came down with presents in their arms. They put them under the tree.**

**It was about 3 days before Christmas and with every passing day they grew more and more excided about the each other gifts.**

**3 days after (Christmas day)**

**Everyone was down at the breakfast table at 8:00, but not Raven; she was down at the table at 8:10. Everyone was staring at Raven when she when in. "What? I was late 10 minutes, I had to meditate, so it's not my fault," said Raven.**

"**It's alright, but it's time to open the presents and we were all waiting Rea," said Robin. Everyone opened their own presents; everyone got 8 gifts, 2 from everyone except Raven, she got 9, the extra one came from Robin (A/N I tried to make that sentence as long as I could, but I would have mad it longer).**

**She opened it, a piece of card fell out; it had the number 25 one the front and 1 one the back. She placed it on the floor, she looked at her present; and there was another layer. Raven opened it and I piece of card fell out, this one said 9 one the front and 2 one the back.**

**This happened 13 more time, the second one said 12 front and 3 back. 4th one said 12 front and 4 back. 5th one said 25 front and 5 back, 6th one said 15 front (and you know the pattern, so I'm just going to say the front card #), 7th one said 21. 8th one said 13, 9th one said 1, 10th & 11th said 18. 12th one said 25, 13th one said 13, 14th one said 5, and the last one said ?.**

**Raven said (A/N this happened between layers 7 and 8), "Robin there better be more layers, cause I'm getting really ticked of!" She opened 2 more layers (A/N remember this happened in between the layers and I forgot this part, but I don't what to change it cause I'm a lazy girl)**

"**Arrgh! Robin, how many layers did you put in the dam present!" screamed Raven. "15, only 15" replied Robin. "What! This better be worth it in the end" screamed Raven again. "Oh it will," said Robin. As Raven opened up the last remaining layers, the rest of the Titans watched.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I think I'll leave it there and make a new chapter from there, and while your at it, try to solve my code. Plz review! I love reviews! By the way, have you every noticed Raven's and Robin's names was a bird name? It's weird and that's one of the reasons I think they should b together. **


	3. Message

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Ok, I think it's getting better, but oh well. You think I write my chapters fast? It's cool, I think. Hope u like this chapter and I hope this one is not as boring as the other ones. Ok, ok, ok, I know, my chapters r short, but who cares?**_

_**Raven's Decisions**_

**Raven looked at the pieces of cards from the all the layers from Robin's present to her. It was on the floor in the order of the numbers on the back of the cards (A/N I know that sentence doesn't make any sense, but it was not my fault, the night I wrote these 2 paragraphs (Top to the bottom of this paragraph), I wasn't thinking straight and you know me, I don't like fixing things cause I'm a lazy girl).**

"**Is this some kind of code?" asked Raven. "I'll let you figer that one out," replied Robin. Cyborg thought that 'code' looked familiar, he thought and thought and he finally figered it out, but he did not want to tell Raven.**

**Raven looked at the numbers. A couple of silent minutes went by. She finally figered what the code was, it was the letters of the alphabet in number form. "I got it!" said Raven.**

**She used her powers to get a pen and paper. As the Titans watched, Raven wrote down the alphabet with the numbers on the bottom (A at the top and 1 at the bottom est.).**

**She looked at the numbers, then at the alphabet. Raven wrote the message on the paper, hiding it from the other Titans. She finally finished and she read it in her head.**

'**Will you marry me? Robin, I would be honoured too!' thought Raven. "Robin, I would love to marry you," said Raven. She showed the Titans the paper; on it wrote 'Will you marry me?' Starfire opened her mouth and said, "Robin how could you? You and I were made for each other, why did you have to choose her over me?"**

"**Starfire, life took it's coarse, now you just have to deal with it. I choose Raven because she was different, she knew the ways of Earth and you didn't, so please, don't be mad at me," answered Robin comely.**

**Starfire flew up to her room and started crying. "Poor Starfire, I'll go and try to cheer her up," said Beast Boy, and with that, he was out of the room in the hall way headed towards Starfire's room.**

"**Hey Raven, why don't you open the last layer of the dam present and see what it is," Said Cyborg. "Ok, though I do hope that Starfire is going to be alright" Replied Raven. "Don't worry Rea, Star is going to be alright, she's a cheerful girl, she'll be cheerful in no time!" said Cyborg.**

**She opened the last layer and there it was, the present that was in all those layers. It was beautiful!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I think I'll leave it there and let you guess what her mystery present is. I love mysteries! Try to figer this one out. Plz review, I love reviews and e-mails! **


	4. New Couple

_**Chapter 4**_

**_Ok, this is getting boring; I hope I can think of something soon b4 u guys stop reading my story. If u do think it's boring then I'll say "Get of my back, this is only my first fanfic!" Anyways if u think its boring, u can stop reading if you want, cause I don't want ppls complaining about my story. By the way, I like to put the title on every chapter._**

_**Raven's Decision**_

**It was small enough to fit her figer perfectly. It had a medium sized diamond with two smaller ones on either side (A/N I don't know how to spell the word correctly, I'm trying to say one diamond one side and one on the other). It had a sinny (A/N I like to say sinny for some stupid reason), beautiful gold ring where the 3 diamonds lay sinning on top. It was a ring. **

**She wore it on her ring finger (A/N I have no idea y its called ring finger tell my why is you know in your review). "You look beautiful in that ring Raven," admired Robin (A/N I know u wouldn't notice the ring _that_ much). "Thank you," said Raven. **

**Raven hugged Robin, but he didn't like it. He wanted to kiss her deeply, not hug her, he though hugging was not enough for him, he wanted more. Robin pulled Raven up to his lips and started to kiss Raven deeply. She kissed him in return, but didn't let him in her mouth….. yet. In the distance, a lamp and the microwave exploded. **

**She pulled away from the kiss afraid that the whole to would explode if she continued. **

"**Ok, stop that mushy stuff, I think I'm going to barf"**

"**Ok, Cyborg, just make sure you don't barf on my cape,"**

"**So, when are we going to have the wed-," Robin cut of cause Beast Boy was at the door with a smiley face and Starfire next by his side.**

"**I see you cheered up Starfire BB,"**

"**Yeah, I said something to her and she was cheered up in no time. Can I speak with you alone Robin?" **

"**Sure thing,"**

"**You were right Cyborg; Starfire is really easy to cheer up,"**

"**I told you Rea, you had nothing to worry about,"**

**Back to Robin and Beast Boy**

"**Ok, what up?"**

"**Well, you know when I went to cheer Star up?"**

"**Yeah, what about it?"**

"**Well I said I would be her boyfriend cause your with Rea now, what I'm trying to say is that I hope you wouldn't get mad at me for saying that,"**

"**It's ok, I don't mind if you take her,"**

**With that, Robin opened the door to join the rest of the Titans. Beast Boy just stood there for a minute, lost in though and then he came in and joined the Titans in their conversation. **

"**So how did you cheer up Star BB?" asked Raven.**

"**Well, I just asked her to be my girlfriend," answered Beast Boy. "And she said?..." **

"**She s-," "I said yes," cut in Starfire; she moved closer to Beast Boy and BB put his arm around her shoulder. **

"**A new couple is here, BB and Star, but I'm still stuck alone!" **

"**Doesn't Jinx like you?" asked Robin. "Yeah, but she's a bad guy," "So? You can still change her heart, it's never too late to change sides, tell her that," said Robin. "But not tonight, we have to get some sleep cause we have to shovel snow out of the drive (A/N they have a huge drive way) way tomorrow morning,"**

"**Night ya'll!"**

"**Good night friends, we shall shovel the white fluffy snow tomorrow,"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I think I'll leave it there 4 now, I hope u guys can forgive me 4 getting this chapter in sooooo late! As I told u in the late authors' note, I'm playing survival project so I did not get time to update my story. I'm obsessed with that game I sware! **


	5. Night Time::Lemon::

_**Chapter 5**_

**_Hey I'm sorry this fanfic took so long to come in, if ur wondering y, it was because of the school year and hw I have to do. I hate it, so from now on; my chapters are going to come in late.  Hope u guys r not mad me. Well hope u like this one!_**

_**Warning: lemons in this chapter!**_

_**Raven's Decision**_

**Raven didn't have a good night sleeping that night; she kept on thinking about Robin. It was the same thing for Robin too; he kept on thinking about Raven. They kept on thinking about each other until they couldn't take it anymore.**

**They both walked out of their doors and into the hallway making their way into the darkness. Raven was looking at the floor and thinking about Robin, while Robin was also looking at the floor and thinking about Raven.**

**They bumped into each other. "Oh hello Robin, what are you doing up so late?" asked Raven. "I was going to ask you the same question, but I'll answer you anyways. I was going to come to your room because I somehow can't stop thinking about you," replied Robin. "Me too, I just can't stop thinking about you," said Raven.**

"**Well in that case…" Robin scooped her up in his arms and carried her to his room. He placed her on his bed gently. "Robin why did you do that? I'm capable of walking myself you know," said Raven.**

"**Yeah, but I didn't want to waste anytime tonight with you Raven,"**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**This is what I mean," Robin started to tear off Raven's clothes. She screamed and said, "Robin, what are you doing?" "Showing you what I mean," said Robin in a charming voice.**

**Robin finished and there was Raven, sitting in front of him, naked. Raven was so embarrassed that a lamp exploded in the background. He stared to take of his clothes. Raven pulled his blanket up to her chest. Robin slid in next to her in his bed. He pulled her next to him and started kissing her. She almost responded the instant he touched his lips on hers.**

**He cupped her breast and she blushed. He pulled away from the kiss and started kissing her breast making them**

**Not a lot of stuff blew up in the background because she was meditating a lot to day. Robin was glad about that. His free hands started to explore her body. He absolutely loved the feeling of her soft skin and every curve of her body. Robin stared to nip on her ear and said, "I want you, I want you very much Raven. Let me take you, but I'm not going to force it on you. Tell me that you want me,"**

**Raven let out a soft "Yes," and she let out a loud moan what Robin thrusted into her and following that was something exploding in the back ground. Robin put his mouth near her ear and said, "Don't worry Raven darling, the pain should pass away soon, but right now, your mine tonight," "Oh Robin," she moaned. "Yes?" "It hurts; it feels like your killing my abdomen. You're going to be lucky if I can even walk tomorrow!"**

"**I'll make this less painless as I can, don't worry too much Raven," said Robin. "But I'm already in pain, let's stop, please Robin," said Raven. "Oh, alright, but only for tonight, tomorrow night your all mine and you can't stop me, got it?" "Yes Robin," "Good," replied Robin. She used her powers to get her clothes from her room to put on. She walked out of the room and when back to her room to sleep.**

**Robin knew that is she's in pain, then the task can not be fulfilled, so he let her go for tonight. If she was always in pain then it will never be fulfilled. 'Well more pleasure for me,' though Robin (A/N You'll never know what's Robin is like in the inside). He fell asleep.**

_**Next morning**_

**Everyone was at the breakfast table. "Ok Raven, what happened last night? The microwave, toaster, lamp, blender, and part of the fridge melted!" Cyborg yelled. "Don't worry I can fix that with my new found powers, watch," replied Raven. She floated up in the air and her eyes turned white, the words 'Azarath Metrion Zinthos' escaped from her mouth. A black power burst out from her and turned into a raven. The black raven made a wave and sent it all over the tower and fixed everything she broke. The raven flew up above the tower and disappeared.**

**Raven's eyes turn back to normal and her feet touched the ground once more. "See? Everything is fixed now," "Wow, when did you get that power Raven?" asked Robin. "I got them the day before Christmas, it's was kind of like an early Christmas present," answered Raven. "Hey guys, my batteries and fully charged," said Cyborg.**

"**Yeah I did that too, I sort of fixed you up I guess,"**

"**My friends let us shovel the white fluffy snow now please,"**

"**Yeah let's go dudes, the snow isn't going to shovel it self you know,"**

"**Come on let go team,"**

"**Right behind you,"**

_**Outside**_

**Beastboy turned into an elephant and used his trunk to push some snow to Starfire. Starfire blasted her starbolts into the snow and the heat of her starbolts melted the snow. Raven used her dark powers to scoop some snow to Starfire. She melted the snow again. Robin used his explosive disk to explode the snow to melt it. Cyborg used his sonic canon and blasted the snow away into the water so it can melt. "Ok team, I think we've done enough, let's go back inside," Said Robin.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**This is the longest chapter that I've done so far. I'm doing the next chapter, it might take long so u guys have to b patient, it's bcuz of the school work I've been doing. God dam it takes up my time its sooo annoying! Well this chapter isn't that boring –I hope- plzzz review, you know how much I love reviews! **


	6. The Talk

_Chapter 6_

Ok, the only reason y I did this chap. Is bcuz every1 was flamin me 'bout not finish my story ! It's not my fault that I can't finish my story! It's the school's fault! If you want to blame anybody, blame the school and it's need of homework. Anyways, here is the chapter –I won't delete it -. For all the ppl that cannot follow this story, keep in mind that all the Teen Titan episode happened b4 this did.

_Inside_

They went into the kitchen. It was time for lunch. Cyborg and Beastboy had cooked lunch. They ate in silence.

Raven finished hers first. "Robin, we need to talk," "Yeah ok," Everyone looked at the couple. "Alone." She finished. The looked back and started to finish their lunches. Raven and Robin went to the hall.

The moment Raven and Robin were gone, Starfire said, "So, where should we have their surprise wedding party?" Starfire, Cyborg, and Beastboy had planned a surprise wedding party last night, but couldn't decide where to have it.

"Umm…" "Dude! We should have it at the abandon church place where we found the tunnel that leads into the huge room with a giant hand used to be, the builder people fixed it up,"

"Er… BB, we are having a wedding, and those places are for night parties." "Well, it's a party we're having right?" "A _wedding_ party," "oh, good point."

"We should have it at a local church and invite everyone is the city! That is, if they want to come or not," she smiled. "Now Star, that's a lot of people, are you sure we can handle this? The 3 of us?" "Oh yes, yes, yes, yes! Of coarse we can!" Star said cheerfully answering Cyborg's question.

"Dude! What about me! What am _I_ supposed to when you and Cyborg prepare for the party! Sit around like a potato on the couch!" "You can get the stuff we need for the decorations, favours, and the food or you can send out the invitation," He went to the cupboards and brought 2 stacks of paper. "All of them." He finished.

"Geez, is there anything _easy_ that I can do? Like help put up decorations?" Cyborg and Starfire stared at him. "Alright, alright! I'll hand out the invitation, happy?" "Er, Beastboy, we are trying to make _Raven and Robin_ happy, not you." "I was just being sarcastic! Geez!" he said. "Glorious! I'll go to the mall of shopping and get the supplies we shall need.

_In the Hall_

"Ok, what's the big deal that made you tell me to go out here in the hall alone?"

"It's about last night,"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"What we did was wrong, if I was a normal teenager, and I'm so glad I'm not, then I would have a baby in nine months if we stayed like that for an hour,"

"So? We're married now right? Shouldn't we be able to share our bed and bed pleasures now? I mean, we _are_ old enough and your old enough to have a child, we can handle it."

"But, that's just it. I'm sorry Robin, but I don't think I'm ready to have a child yet." He grabbed her shoulders and slammed her against the wall, "No! You _are_ ready, and we _are_ going to make love in _my_ bed and nothing can stop me!"

Raven looked to the ground, "No, Robin, you cannot control me, and it's not your decision if I go in bed with you or not," He stared at her. "It's mine." She finished. And with that, she used her powers to get Robin's grip on her to loosen so she could get free.

She started for her room and Robin started running after her. "Raven, you come back now!" She stopped and turned around to look at him, "I'm sorry," She used her powers once more to push back Robin to the end of the hallway. She went through the ceiling and disappeared. "Damn. She got away, curse her powers. I'm going to make love with her tonight and _nothing_ _will_ stop me and _nothing can_ stop me," he thought greedily. He went back into the kitchen and joined the rest of the titans.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok, every1 happy now? U like this chap.? U tell me and if I get more then 2 reviews, then I _will_ continue this story. No kiddin. Hopes u likes like storys oo and Marry Christmas!


	7. Enter: Orison

_Chapter 7_

Ok, 4 all u ppl that say, 'oh, y is Robin bein horny and all?' well ur question will b answered in this chap. N by the way, I don't have bad spelling, I just type in slang.

_In the Kitchen_

Robin went and sat down beside Starfire, "So, what were you guys talking about when Raven and I were talking out in the hall?"

"Oh, nothing you have to worry about friend Robin! Perhaps you should rest a bit, you look tired."

"Alright." With that, he left the room and headed for his room. 'Good, they know nothing of me and neither does Raven, Trigon will be proud." He thought.

_In Robin's Room_

Robin went up to his desk and grabbed a jar and opened it. There inside the jar was red powder. He went to a clear place on his floor and then grabbed a handful of the red powder. He started pouring the powder out of his hands and onto the floor making a symbol, Trigon's symbol.

He muttered some words, the mark disappeared and then a face appeared, it was Trigon's face.

"Did you fulfil your job, Orison?" asked Trigon.

"I'm sorry, but your daughter would not let me make love with her, so she does not carry a baby yet."

There was a mirror on the right wall of Robin's room and in the mirror was Robin, "She'll never do it with you! And you will never get another portal to this world if you do not have your powers connected to a person here on Earth. Your connection with Raven has disappeared because she defeated you, so now you have no connection to this world!"

"Silence mortal or I'll tell Orison to break that mirror your in and trap you in the other world forever!"

"…"

**_Flash back to the Night Raven and Robin were Together_**

Robin was sleeping peacefully, but something woke him up. He looked outside the window and there was a strange light.

A dark figure went into his room from the window, he had a black cloak and the hood was covering his face. "Who are you? I demand to know!" said Robin.

"All will be in time, mortal."

"My name is Robin! Not mortal!"

He muttered some words and then Robin felt like he was getting sucked up into something, it was an unpleasant feeling. The strange figure was holding up a mirror and Robin got sucked into the mirror. With a bright light, he was gone.

"This shall keep you out of the way, until I'm done with Raven, that is."

"What are you planning to do with her!"

"Nothing of your concern, if you really wish to know, ask Trigon." With that, went into Robin's soulless body and left the room, headed towards Raven's room.

_**End of Flash back**_

"So, what are you planning to do, I need another portal and I am NOT waiting another 30 years for the connection between Raven and me to return! There was an oath that Raven's child will still be connected to me once she/he turns 16 if Raven was to ever beat me."

"Yes, master, I know. I am planning to drug her."

"Oh? How so?"

"Or I shall drunk her. I will either put a drunk potion in her drink or go to a mortal party and have her drink a lot of red wine," Orison said.

"Hurry, I am tired of waiting." "Yes master." He disappeared.

Orison conjured up some potions that had a purple yellowish colour. "Ah, perfect, it says it will turn into the colour of the drink I'm adding this to, that's good."

He muttered some words again, saying a spell that will make a mortal party appear. When he finished, Beastboy came smashing in Robin's room, of course he was aware of him coming in Robin's room, so he hid the bottle, saying "Hey Robin! There is a party down in the city at that ware house, come on!" "I'm coming,"

Beastboy went to Raven's room and smashed into her room saying the same thing except replacing Robin's name with Raven's name. He get the bottle and placed it into his pocket. Orison left the room and headed to the main room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok, now u know y Robin was actin so horny. He was possessed! The party will be in the next chap. I hope u likes it! Please review! N I'm tryin to make my chap. longer for all u ppl.


	8. Drunk::Lemon::

_Chapter 8_

Ok, now that I have something exiting to write about, I think u'll be seeing a lot of chap. in the next few weeks. It's mainly bcuz of the Christmas Holidays. Anyways, here is the next chapter.

_**Warning: lemon in this chapter!**_

_In the Main Room_

Everyone was there waiting for Raven to come. They had a 5 minute wait of silence before she came. "This party had be better worth my time,"

Orison said, "Don't worry Raven, it will be worth your time, and it won't be boring." 'Oh, no Raven, it won't be boring at all he thought.'

"You had better be right Robin or else!" (A/N Remember, Orison is in Robin's body and the other Titans don't know it's the real Robin)

"Oh come, friend Raven, let us have some fun!" without hesitation, she flew to Raven and hooked her arm to her and flew outside into Cyborg's car.

The rest of the Titans made their way outside and into the car. Once they were all in, it was a 5 minute drive until they reached the party place. All of them got out of the car and went inside.

_In the Party Place_

Raven looked around. It was the ware house that the last party was in, but they re-decorated the place; there were 2 beer bars and 1 wine bar. Raven went to the wine bar. Orison followed.

"What would you like?" asked the bartender.

"I would like a…" Raven started, but Orison butted in and said "We would like some red wine and put it on my tab."

"I can get it for my self you know," "Oh well,"

"Here you are," the bartender handed him to glasses of wine and Orison handed him the money. Raven wasn't looking, so he took the advantage and slipped out the potion he conjured up earlier and poured it into her drink.

"Ah, Raven, here you are," Orison handed Raven the poisoned drink.

"Cheers!" She said. They clicked their glasses together and then drank. "So, Raven, hows about you and I dance after we finish our drinks?" "Sure."

Raven and Orison had a long conversation while they were finishing their drinks.

Starfire, Beastboy, and Cyborg were watching them for a little while. Then they continued on dancing.

It soon turned into a slow song. Raven and Orison already finished their drinks. Orison held out his hand, which Raven took, and then they headed out to the dance floor.

They started dancing and everyone stopped and moved out of the way to clear a space for the couple. "You know, Raven, you are a very good dancer." She blushed. They danced until the song was over. They walked out of the dance floor.

Raven and Orison went into a corner. "Did you like the party so far? It's almost over if your getting tired." "I am, it's been a wonderful night,"

"Oh, just one more thing," Orison kissed Raven, she returned the kiss. She broke the kiss. "Oh Robin! I love you!" 'Heh, she has no clue and the potion is kicking in, good, Trigon shall be pleased and soon I will get out of this blasted body.' He thought. "So do I, Raven, so do I."

The party was soon over, everyone left the building; the Titans went into the car. It was a silent drive again.

When they came to the tower, everyone went into their rooms, except Raven and Orison. They went into Robin's room. Robin in the mirror woke up when they went in. "Ra..." he started, but Orison lifted his hand behind Raven's back and used his powers to consume the mirror in a black aura and making it disappear into the wall.

Raven was to drunk to her the real Robin call her name. "Come Raven, tonight, you are mine, alright?" "What ever you say, Robbie."

He set her on Robin's bed and began stripping her. Once he finished, he stripped himself. He climbed onto the bed with Raven beside him.

She moved closer to him. He grabbed her hips and placed himself at her entrance. "This is going to hurt a bit," "Ohh!" 'She's still drunk, good.' He thought. He thrust into her. She let out a little yelp of pain. She grabbed his shoulders. He exited her and then thrusted into her a couple of times. Making it harder and deeper each time. Raven returned his thrust with a moan of pleasure each time.

He finally stopped and then went into her one more time and this time spilling his seed into her. Once he finished, he exited her, they kissed for a bit and then fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oh, thank u 4 all the reviews ppl. I bet ur all wondering what will happen when they wake up. I feel a big fight coming on! Anyways, review plz!


	9. Getting Ready

_Chapter 9_

I'm glad u ppl like my story so far. I think u'll like this 1. I was thinkin of ideas to put in the story, so that was y I took so long 2 make this chap. Remember when I said 'I feel a big fight coming!'? Well there is a fight here is this chapter and poor Robin has to explain everything to her, but she is too stubborn to listen. Oops, I said too much, anyways, here is the next chap.

_Next morning_

The sun was up, the birds where singing, the sky was a bright blue, the leaves on the tree were blowing in the light breeze, and everything was so peaceful…

"AAAHHHHH!"

Orison woke up thinking 'Oh shit! I forgot to report to master Trigon and to get out of this blasted body and get Robin back in, now I have to deal with a very mad Raven!' "What is it Raven?" He bit back on saying 'dear' because he didn't want to let his emotions slip (A/N Though Orison had to make Raven carry a child, he somewhat had feelings for her).

"You did it, didn't you!" "If you must know, then the answer is yes," Raven started crying. "Why? Why, Robin WHY!" "You'll understand in time, now get out of my bed, get dressed, freshen up if you want to, and GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

Raven didn't say anything; she just did what he told her to do. She went out quietly and headed towards her room. Orison sighed. He got out of bed and dressed himself. He went to his desk and got the jar from his desk that contained the red power.

Orison once again went to the clear spot he went to last time he contacted Trigon and made Trigon's mark. Once he was finished, he once again uttered some words making the mark disappeared and Trigon's face appeared.

"Did you do it yet? Is she carrying a child?"

"Yes master, she is."

"Good, you may return," His face disappeared and a portal appeared.

"Yes master." He used his powers to get the mirror Robin was trapped in. Orison got out of Robin's body and Robin's soul went into his body where it belonged. "It's so good to be out of that blasted mirror," "It's so good to be out of _that_ accursed body." "At lest _you_ could move," "Whatever." Orison went into the portal. Once he did, the portal vanished and the jar containing the red powder also disappeared.

Robin took the mirror that he was trapped in and was thinking of smashing it, but then decided not; encase he needed proof that it was _not_ him seducing her. He placed it carefully in a small cupboard in his desk and went out to find Raven.

_Raven's Room_

'Why did Robin have to do that? He knew that I wasn't ready, yet he just did it. Why? Why me!' she thought to herself. She cried to herself even more.

After a while, there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Raven asked. "Raven, it's me, Robin, why need to talk… about last night. Can I come in?" "Go away!" "Raven, please, it's important, it's about you and Trigon." There was a minute of silence, "Come in." she finally said.

Robin came in. He saw her face; her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying and she was still in tears. He went and sat beside her to comfort her. "Raven," he started. "That wasn't me that did it to you, it was Orison." She flinched at the name, 'I've heard it somewhere before… but where?' she thought. "How can this 'Orison' character seduced me when it was clearly you!" "Orison took over my body the night I gave you the ring." Robin said. Raven said nothing.

"Raven, I have to tell you the whole story of how it began, perhaps that would answer your questions." He said. "Alright." He began. He told of how it began and how she tied into all of this and the ending. It took him quite a while before he could finish because Raven kept cutting him off and asking him questions he was going to answer.

"So, it was Trigon's servant, Orison that did it to me?" "Yeah." "Wait, how do I know that you're telling the truth?" "Don't believe me? Follow me." Robin stood up and headed towards his room, Raven followed.

_Robin's Room_

Robin went to the cupboard where he placed the mirror in this morning. He opened it and took it out and showed it to Raven.

"Look," he said. "Robin, do you know what that mirror is?" "No, all I know is that this the mirror Orison used to take my soul out of _my_ body." "Robin, this mirror is what is known on Azarath; the mirror of stolen souls. Now I know where I heard the name Orison from. He as also known as 'The Soul Taker' because he takes mortal souls and saves them for potions, he rarely gives the soul their body back. You're lucky that he didn't keep your soul Robin." "Yeah, I guess. So, _now_ do you believe me?" "Yes, everything is clear to me now, but what should we do when the baby is due?"

"We will take care of it and protect it with our lives," "What is I don't survive through child birth?" "Don't worry, you will Raven," "What should we do when the child has grown up and has turned 16? Trigon will be back and I'm not sure if I can stop it again." "You and our child will stop him once and for all, and stop worrying so much, Raven, all will turn out fine, I promise." "Are you sure?" "Yes, I am. Now let's go get something to eat." "Ok."

_The Kitchen_

Beastboy, Cyborg, and Starfire were already there. They already finished their breakfast and were talking about the wedding party until Raven and Robin came. Starfire grabbed some dishes of food and flew to Robin and Raven with them saying, "Friend Raven, friend Robin, have some food, you must be hungry after the long night of no food and you must fill your self for we have something special planned for you two." "Ok Star, come down, we would like to eat at the table and what exactly _do_ you have planned for the two of us?"

Starfire had already flown to the table and placed the dishes of food back on the table. She started, "We are goi…" Beastboy grabbed Starfire and placed a hand over her mouth saying, "Shhhh! It's supposed to be a secret." He took his hand off. "Oh yes, I forgot, please forgive me." "It's ok" "We are going what?" said Robin. "We are going to umm go now and leave you and Raven alone until we come back from our umm trip." said Starfire. "Ok Star." said Robin. Starfire, Beastboy, and Cyborg left the building and headed towards the place they were going to have Raven and Robin's wedding party.

"I wonder what that was about," said Raven sarcastically.

"Probably nothing we should worry about. Toast?" "No thanks, I'll just have some herbal tea." "Suit your self."

Once they had their breakfast, Robin called Starfire on the Titans communicator. She picked up, "Hello, Starfire here." "Star? Where are you? Raven and I are finished our breakfast," "Oh yes, we are at the local church I believe, and Robin, wear your tux. And do tell Raven to wear her best dress." He looked puzzled. "Alright." "Oh yes, and bring the ring you gave her too! If she has it, tell her to give it to you." "Ok…" "Thank you and please, do hurry!" "We will be there, give us 15 or 20 minutes." "Ok!" She hung up.

"Raven,"

"Yes?"

"I called Starfire and she said to me to tell you to wear your best dress and to give me the ring I gave you."

"Oh, ok. What will you wear?"

"…A Tux. Oh, and by the way, we only have 20 minutes to get ready, so hurry."

"Oh, ok." She used her powers to teleport to her room while Robin was running for his room. 'She's lucky to have those powers.' He thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok, I think I'll end it rite there n do continue it in the next chap. I hope you like the story so far n plz review! I love getting reviews and I deleted all the author's note. Srry if u liked them – though I doubt ny1 did. - I'll get the next chap. up, don wrry. I thinks I won't get it up for some time. There is only like 7 days left 'till skoo! Geez, I wish this holiday would last for 2 mor weeks, then I can sleep in and not havin to get up at 8 am… but oh well. By za way, my name Danya and not Kakiya; if you were wonderin. I just like that name… it means sumthin to me. Don botha askin, cuz I won ansa. Hehe, I'm mean. Nvm, bb!


	10. Wedding Crashers

_Chapter 10_

I'm not getting a lot of reviews, but oh well. I hope u guys/gurls like this story so far. This is story 1 in the sequel/series/volume. I'll stop putting Chapter 1, Chapter 2, Chapter 3, ect. (means keep on going), so that u'll no wat is happenin in the chap, k? Anyways, here is the next chap.

_20 mins later_

Raven and Robin met in the main room. He gasped at the sight he saw; Raven. She was wearing a black dress that was closed her body. Her back was bare except the laces that crossed it. The front was covered, but there were laces that went to her back. It was a long dress; it went up to her ankles. She wore high heels, it wasn't _that_ high though.

"You look… you look b-beautiful," he staggered.

"Thank you Robin," she looked at him. "Same goes to you." He wore a black Tux with a white rose and black shoes. "Shall we go?" asked Raven. "Sure." He headed towards the door, but felt soft hands grab his wrists. "Robin, here is the ring you gave me and there _is_ a faster way to get there." She handed him the ring and then used her powers to surround them in a black aura. They teleported in front of the church where the rest of the Titans were waiting.

"Dudes, I'm bored of waiting for them!" whined Beastboy. "Then you won't have to wait any longer for us." They turned around to see Raven and Robin standing side-by-side together. "Friends! You are here! Let us start the ceremony or the marriage!" she handed Raven a banquet of flowers and flew to the door and opened it; inside there were people of all ages and sizes.

They walked down the isle. They came up to the minister (A/N I think that's what you call them…). He said the wedding speech (A/N I don't know the wedding speech cuz I've only heard it when I was lil and it was in Viet, so I'm pretty sure you know it. I only know the part I'm gunna type down now). He was almost finished. "Do you, Robin, take Raven to be your lovely wedded wife, to love and cherish, through sickness and in health until death do you part?" asked the minister. "Yes," answered Robin. He turned to Raven. "Do you, Raven, take Robin to be your handsome wedded husband, to love and cherish, though sickness and in health until death do you part?" "Yes." Raven answered. "You may now kiss your bride Robin." he finished.

They kissed. Everyone clapped for the couple. Robin places the ring on Raven's finger. "Shall we begin the party?" asked Robin. "Sure, why not." Answered Raven. Starfire flew up and faced everyone. "Let the party begin!" she said. Some people brought the wedding cake which was surprisingly big.

They went into a larger room. It was decorated very well. It also had loud music and of course, a bar. The party had started and everyone was all having a fun time. Little did they know, they where being watched.

_On The roof_

"Just look at them, having so much fun, but now I'm going to ruin it. Like always." He snickered. "Can't we ruin their fun already? All their fun is making me sick," the girl next to him said. "Be patient Jinx, we will and Raven will soon be on our side," Slade said evilly. He looked into the window again. "I'll tell you when to crash their little party." "Yes master." She went to the other window. They both waited until Raven was in a corner.

_Back to the party room_

"Robin?" Raven asked. "Yes?" he asked. "Did you plan this party?" "No. Raven, May I speak with you alone?" "Sure."

Raven and Robin went to the corner Slade and Jinx wanted them to go in. "Raven, do you believe me?" "Do I believe you what?" "Do you believe that it wasn't me who raped you and it was Orison?" "…" "Raven! I need a straight answer!" "Robin… I do believe it, but it seems kind of awkward that Orison didn't use his _own _body instead of yours… so I'm still wondering." "Ok, if it makes you happy I'll…" "We." She corrected. He sighed. "_We _will do some research on Orison if you want." "Alright." She hugged him. "Promise?" "Yes Raven, I pro…"

"NOW!" Slade shouted. Jinx used her magic and broke the window, hit Raven with her magic, and jumped onto the floor. "Raven!" Robin yelled. Slade ran for Raven. Robin ran after him except he was unfortunately cut of by Jinx. "Move I've got to get to Raven." "If you want Raven, you'll have to go through me."

Slade got to her when she was about to get back up. He knocked her out and then picked her up jumping to the window he had crashed through. "Jinx, we're finished here." She threw some of her pink magic at Robin; he flew back and crashed into some boxes while Jinx, Slade, and the unconscious Raven.

"Robin!" Starfire shrieked and flew to Robin and got some of the boxes that were on him off. "Are you ok!" "Yes Star, don't worry about me. Did you get Raven?" "What are you talking about?" "She got kidnapped by Slade, didn't you see?" "No, I was on the other side of the room. I came over to see what the big crashes where and when I came, I saw you here and 2 broken windows." "AARRGGHH!" he screamed as he punched on of the boxed that lay next to him. "He's going to pay dearly for taking _MY_ Raven away from me! Starfire, get Beastboy and Cyborg, we're going and tell the rest of the towns people what happened and tell them that they may continue this party or leave." "But…" "No buts." "But…" "I said _NO BUTS!_" With that, she went and got Beastboy and Cyborg.

Robin got up and headed towards the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm So SORRY that this chapter took so long for me to get in. School is KILLING ME! I hate it SOOO much that I'd rather kill myself and come back to life a million times over before I set foot on those damn, accursed, worthless, pointless, a waste of my time schools! Anyways, I hope you like the chapter, the next one is coming in soon I hope…


	11. New Friends

_Chapter 11_

I am so sorry that I didn't update my story in such a long time. I have school and it is KILLING ME! Anyways, I hope you liked the last chapters and I'm sorry for the cliff-hanger. Please review when you read this, even if you don't want to, could you at lest just drop in and say 'hi'? Or even an 'I like it' complement, I don't even care if you say that my story is horrible. Here is the next chapter and thank you for all who even bothered to read this Memo (or whatever people call it these days). Oh and by the way, for Slade's Hideout, it's not what it looks like in the show, it's COMPLETELY DIFFERENT. I hope you like it!

_**Slade's Hideout**_

Raven's Point of View (RPOV)

I woke up in a dark room. The walls were red and the carpet was black. There was a dark brown wardrobe in the right corner on the far side of the room, a brown door on the left side of the room, another door near the end of the bed, and a table with a small bell on it and a mirror on the wall. I was laying on a black bed with a soft black blanket on me and there were some curtains on the wall next to my bed and I'm guessing that behind the curtains was a window. My head hurts like hell and I'm so tired. Where am I? What happened? And how did I get here? These questions filled my head, waiting to be answered. My thoughts were broken when I heard a knock on the door.

Back to Regular View

"Come in," Raven said. The door opened. A girl of around the age of 16 walked in. She had long light brown hair, she was wearing a blue shirt, but the white sweater she had on covered it a bit. She had light purple eyes, her skin was light peach, she was wearing a deep shade of blue jeans, and a pair of light brown shoes. She was so bright when she came into the room because the room was so dark.

"Good Morning milady, my name is Kanaka, I am here to assist you in anyway I can and I will get anything you need. This is your room from now on and the door near the end of your bed is a door to the washroom, there are some clothes in the wardrobe that will fit you, there is a bell on the table there, so ring it when you need something. Any questions?" "Yes, where am I and what am I doing here?" "I'm am sorry milady, I cannot answer that question, and my master told us that he will answer any question that does not involve what you need." "Alright." "I will leave you now milady. Please freshen up if you like and I will come in 1 hour to pick you up for breakfast." She left the room.

Raven when to the wardrobe and opened it. She looked inside and saw black, red, blue, and dark purple dresses. There where some blue capes and some other stuff to like t-shirts, jeans, sweaters, ect (meaning the list goes on, but I'm too lazy to type in everything, so umm, yeah). She picked out some clothes that she liked and carried them to the washroom to change, freshen up, bathe, ect (A/N I'm not even going to bother to put in what she was wearing, so you will just have to use your imagination a bit, but please, don't imagine her wearing pink, it's discussing). She came out to see Kanaka doing the bed for her. "Milady, are you finished, is there anything else you need to tend to before I take you to have breakfast?" "No thank you Kanaka." Kanaka finished the bed, "This way milady." She went out of the room and Raven followed.

Raven took in a bit of the scenery, the carpets were red, the walls where white and it surprised her a bit because her room was so dark. The walls where plain and there was windows with red curtains to match the red carpet. The house was surprisingly big and they had to walk a fairly long time until the reached two large doors. She opened it and there was a kitchen which was also big (A/N no surprise there…). She led her to a table and Raven sat down in one of the chairs. "What would you like for breakfast milady?" "I'll just have herbal tea if you have it." "What my master always drink." "Who is your 'master' anyways? Where is he? Would I get to meet him or her?" "My master is a 'he' and he will come soon, be patient milady." She handed Raven the herbal tea. "Thank you." She sipped it. "My master will be joining you soon."

"Ok, thank you for all you did you me so far," She sipped some more of her tea. "It is my job and my master wished for me and the other servants to assist you in anyway possible. I must leave you milady, my master will come soon, and he doesn't want anyone to be here when he comes. He will show you back to your room and show you the castle if you want." She sipped some but then stopped when she heard Kanaka say castle. "CASTLE!" "Yes, you have not noticed the big rooms? Everything in perfect condition? And how long it took us to walk to this kitchen?" She sipped some more. "Sorry, but now I didn't. I was a bit caught up in my own thoughts to notice anything else but the scenery." "Goodbye for now, I will see you again." She walked out and closed the large doors. Raven heard a click. 'She LOOKED IT!' she thought.

'Oh well, her 'master' is coming soon, so I won't have to worry.' She sipped the last of her herbal tea. 'Humm, no more tea? Oh well." She used her powered to get the tea leave can and the kettle that has hot water in it and she dumped the remaining tea leaves from her cup into the garbage. She placed some new tea leaves into her cup and poured in some hot water. She got a spoon with her powers and stirred it while waiting for it to cool down. She placed the spoon down on the table. 'I wonder who her 'master' is…' she thought as sipped some of her tea.

She was looking at the kitchen for a bit then noticed china plates in display in the cabinet. She stood up and walked towards the cabinet. She stopped in front of it and looked at the china. The cabinet was cherry brown and the glass was very clear, so the china was seen very clearly. The china was white with red and purple flowers at the rim, the flowers were connected by a brown vine with some light green leaves. She looked at it for a bit and then saw curtains. She went to the curtains and opened it. There was a window, out side was beautiful. There were trees with deep green leaves, dark green grass, squirrels with chestnut fur running around with other squirrels, and birds with different colours, shades flying and chirping and singing. There was also a swing, which Raven thought it was odd. She went back to the table to finish her tea. She sat down and just when she did, she heard a click which had probably come from the door. She looked at the door and it started to open, when it was wide open, she saw… Slade, her enemy (A/N Ha! You thought I was going to finish there weren't you? Well I didn't! Anyways, here is the rest).

Why would he bring me here? What is his purpose of my being here? What does he want with me? Why does he have a castle? And why the hell is there a swing outside! These questions once again clouded up in her mind. "Good morning Raven, how are you today? Do you like you're new room?" "What am I doing HERE!" she screamed. "Raven, can we get along peacefully for once? Have I done anything wrong with you so far that has caused you to fight with me?" "Yes! You brought me to this horrible place! Bring me back to Titans Tower!" 'Really Raven, is this place **_that_** horrible? And the reason way I brought you here is that we could get to know each other better." "And **_why_** should **_I_** get to know **_you_** better?" "Raven, I know what you have gone through with Robin rapping you and everything." "No! You're lying! Robin didn't rape me! Orison did!" she yelled. "Dear Raven, how do you know that for sure? How do you know that it was **_not_** Robin and this person Orison that rapped you? Did he show you the so-called mirror of stolen souls?" "Yes, so you're saying that it was a fake?" "Yes." "How can you be so sure?" "Because, Raven, I saw him do research on Azarath and I saw him carefully build the fake model of the mirror." He gave her a couple of minutes to let it all sink in. "How could he do what he did?" he walked over to Raven.

"Raven, it's ok."

"No, it's not ok! I hate him! Because of him, I am carrying a child!"

"That's it hate him, hate him for what he has done to you, despise him, detest him, forget him, you and I shall take care of the child you are going to bare." Raven went up to Slade and hugged him, "Are you sure you won't leave me alone like that bastard Robin did?" "No Raven, I will always be by your side." He wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you." "Anything you, Raven. Do you wish to explore the castle yet?" "Ok," he let go of he and so did she. He sat down beside her and waited for her to finish her tea.

_**Flashback**_

"_Call Jinx for me Senate (A/N Another servant, that's a boy this time)," "Yes master." Senate left the room to get Jinx. He came back with her a few minutes later and left the room closing the door behind him leaving Jinx and Slade alone. "You called master?" "Yes. Today Robin and Raven are going to have their wedding," "Is that all you wanted to tell me master? Because if it is I…" "I'm not done yet Jinx." "I'm sorry master. Please continue." "As I was saying, Robin and Raven are going to have their wedding today and we are going to crash it. I will bring Raven here and then tell her that Robin is lying, though he's not, and make Raven believe me and then she and the child will be on our side. It is very easy to get her now because she would believe anyone that says Robin is lying because she doesn't know if he is telling the truth or not. So, if we get her before they both do the research on Azarath, and then I could probably get her to be on our side. Get ready, we should probably get going now, it has already begun." "Yes master, but when do we crash it?" "When I tell you to." "Yes master." She left the room leaving Slade there alone. "This plan had better work." He said to himself._

_**End of Flashback**_

She finally finished her tea. Slade stood up went to open the door. He opened it and then walked out. Raven followed close behind him. "What would you like to see first?" –SKIP- (A/N Sorry, I don't feel like writing about what she saw, and what he showed her because nothing really exciting happened, let's go to the part when Slade finished showing Raven most (I'm using most because he didn't show here the **_whole_** castle) of the castle) "Here is you room Raven, If there is anything you need, just ring the bell." "Slade?" "Yes Raven?" "Why do you have a swing outside?" "There are some young girls in this castle that still like to go on the swings, and if you looked more to the right of the swings, you would have seen some bikes which are for the young guys here. It's for the young kids' entertainment." "Oh ok, just wondering." Slade left her room and closed the door behind him, but before he did, he said, "Oh, and if you still wish to speak with your friends, here is your communicator." He handed Raven her communicator and Raven took it. He left and Raven placed the communicator on the table next to the bell.

RPOV

Since there is nothing for me too do right now, I guess I'll meditate. I didn't do that today yet. I opened the curtains to see a large window with a door leading to a balcony. I stepped out to the balcony and sat down on the air (A/N I hope you know what I mean because I can't explain it very well, it's in the show. She always meditate like that) and started chanting "Azarath Metrion Zinthos," repeatedly. It only lasted a couple of minutes and then I stood up again to see the landscapes outside the castle. It was a very large piece of land and the place seemed far away from Titan's Tower. I think I'll go down there and maybe take a nice nap under the trees; it's been so long since I've done that. I flew down from my balcony and flew under a tree, layed down and drifted into a light sleep

_**Titan's Tower**_

Robin went back to Titan's Tower. He onto the computer to look for a reading on Raven (A/N she has the communicator and Robin is going to call it, but Raven is taking a nice nap outside to even notice the thing ringing). He called her communicator, but no one picked up. 'Raven please, pick up!' Robin thought. Cyborg, Beastboy, and Starfire came in the Tower and Robin hung up. Cyborg saw him hung up, "Did she pick up?" he asked. Robin sighed, "No." Starfire came up to him and said, "Don't worry, Raven will be fine, and she can take care for herself." "Thanks Star. Cyborg, could you try to get a reading on her? Beastboy, Starfire, your coming with me to search the city for any signs of Raven or Slade or any of his minions. Cyborg, call us if you picked up something." "Ok, I'm on it" Cyborg said. "Let's go." Robin said. He jumped ran out of the Tower with Starfire and Beastboy following him. Cyborg tried calling Raven on her communicator again.

_**Raven's New Room**_

Slade walked by Raven's new room and heard something ringing. He came in and saw the communicator flashing and ringing and Raven wasn't in her room plus the window doors where open. He picked up the communicator.

C: Hello? Raven, are you there?  
S: Hello Cyborg.

C: Slade? Is that you? What have you done with Raven! Where is she!

S: Don't worry; she is ok here with me. I think you're leader is the one that has to talk to me and not you.

C: Robin's not here.

S: Well then, tell him to call Raven's communicator then.

C: YOU HAVE BETTER NOT DONE ANYTHING TO RAVEN YET!

S: If you don't get Robin on right now, I'll do something to Robin's precious Raven.

C: Alright, just don't do anything to her please! I'll get Robin on to talk to you.

S: That's a good boy.

C: … -hangs up and starts dialling Robin's communicator number-

-

R: Hey Cyborg, anything yet?

C: Umm, there is no time to chat, I called Raven, but Slade picked up instead and he told me to get you to call him so he can talk to you.

R: DID HE DO ANYTHING TO RAVEN!

C: No, not yet. He says he will if you don't call him.

R: Got it. Bye. -hangs up and starts dialling Raven's communicator number-

-

S: Good, you called. I believe Cyborg told you what was going on?

R: What did you do with Raven? What do you want with her?

S: Do you wish to see her again?

R: What do you think!

S: If you wish to see Raven again, you are to find us in the next 48 hours or you won't see you're precious Raven again. Well you will, but not the way you used to know her.

R: Where are you hiding her! Where are you!

S: The smartest thing **_to_** do, Robin, is to find the communicator's signal; which you haven't even though up of yet and Raven is right here in my castle, enjoying it here. She is right now taking a light sleep under one of my trees.

R: You had better not do anything to her until I get there Slade!

S: I believe you are a bit too late, but I didn't do anything **_physical_** to her yet.

R: growls

S: Now, Robin, it's not polite to growl at someone on the phone. I have to go, I believe Raven is waking up now, I must send a servant to her."

R: -hangs up-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok, I hope you liked this chapter. I know, it **_was_** kind of boring… oh well. I'm sorry for all the short chapters in my other chapters. And I'm sorry for how long this chapter took me too get in. I hoped you liked it. As I asked you all before, for all who did read this, could you please say 'hi' or 'I like it' or 'I hate it' or 'it's ok' or even a simple comment like 'nice.' Anyways, I'll get the next chapter in ASAP (as soon as possible), but I still have school and all. See you in the next chapter.

P.S. You could even send me a flame for the review, I wouldn't care.


	12. Target Practice

_Chapter 12_

Ok, I'm sorry that this one took long to get in. I hoped you like the last chapter. I was thinking, should I do the 'I want at lest 10 reviews before I will post the next chapter' thing? Oh well, you guys tell me if I should do that. Anyways, I think that I'm going to make longer chapters, but the only problem is that it will take me longer to get in because of school. Here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.

_**Titan's Tower**_

Robin ran back to the Titan's Tower. "Cyborg, I want you to do a scan for Raven's communicator and please make it quick." "Way ahead of you buddy." "Where is she! Tell me her location!" "Calm down. She's in a castle a little west from here, you can't miss it; it's huge." "I'm on, call Star and BB to get back here as soon as they can and then when you are all here, I want you to go to Slade's Castle." "Ok, be careful." Robin ran out the door and got on his vehicle and started driving towards the castle, 'I'm coming Raven, please be ok.' He thought.

_**Slade's Castle**_

RPOV

I woke up. I was warmed up by the rays of the sunlight. A girl about the age of 17 stood next to me. She had blond hair; with a navy blue cap on her head, she had peach skin, she had aqua coloured eyes, and she had silver cross earrings and wore a red shirt that had 'primrose' on it, blue jeans with a brown belt and white shoes. "Good afternoon milady, my name is Kannaly. Do you want me to escort you to your room?" she said in a warm voice. "No thanks. I can get there myself thank you." I said. I flew to my balcony and went in closing the door behind me. 'I wonder why the servants her don't have a uniform but they seem to wear whatever they please. I'll ask Slade about that later."

Back to Regular POV

There was a knock on the door. 'OMG! This is the third time a servant cam to me!' she thought. "Come in." The door opened. Raven was surprised it wasn't a female servant this time, it was a male. He had light peach skin that seemed almost white, he had short brown hair, brown eyes, and he was wearing a black coat over a white shirt and was wearing jeans with a black belt. "Good afternoon milady, my name is Rokin. My master wants to have a meting with you, so I will bring you to him. If you would just follow me?" "Yes, of course." He walked out of the door and Raven followed him.

It was about a 5 minute walk until they stopped. There was a black door in front of them and he knocked on it three times. "Hello?" "It's me master, Rokin and I have got Raven here with me as you asked." "Come in." Rokin opened the door and walked in with Raven following him. There was a big brown desk in the middle of the slightly small room, a large black chair (A/N And it the kind of like a couch, but it's one of the chairs that twirl around and it's really comfy when u sit on them. I LOVE to spin around on the chair, it's so fun ) on the other side of the desk and there was two smaller chairs in the front of the desk. "You may leave now Rokin." "Yes master." He left the room closing the door behind him.

"Raven, come sit down." She went to one of the two chairs and sat down. "I hope you liked you're stay here so far." "Yes I do like it, but I was wondering why you're servants don't have a uniform." "Raven, do you think that all servants should have a uniform and do u think that they should all dress the same and feel uncomfortable wearing the forced clothes that they have to wear day after day?" "Well, if you put it that way, I guess there is there is no problem why they _should_ have a uniform. Does the Titans know where I am?" "I believe they are coming between now and 48 hours to come. I believe you're going to met them soon. Why?" "No reason, I was just wondering, can I do the honour of killing the Titans for you?" "If you wish." "Good, I can't _wait_ until they come. I want to hear the screams and cries of mercy when I kill him, it will be delightful." "It will, be delightful, won't it? Raven, do you wish to freshen up before they arrive?" "Oh no, I'm fine. I will get ready for their arrival, do you have targets?" "Yes. I have a target practice field; Hovic is in charged of the fields and equipments. I shall call one of my servants to show where it is." "Ok. Tell me, how many servants _do_ you have?" "Dear Raven, I have more then I can count. They are always doing something here and some take orders at night, so that would be one reason why you don't see many and they also have different shifts. Right now, most of them are on vacation and the remaining ones already had their vacation." "You're not such a bad person now that I came to know you better." "Raven, all I wanted to take over the town, I will not do anything to harm it though, but the only obstacle that's in my ways _was_ you and the Titans." "Don't worry, they won't be bothering you for a long time, I'll make sure of it." Raven snickered. "Good girl, but it's going to be _us_ from now on." "Yes, ok."

Slade opened a drawer that Raven didn't see when she came in. He pulled out a small silver bell, much like the one she has, and rang it three times. After a few minutes of silence, there was a knock on the door. "Come in." The door opened and in came... "Kanaka!" Raven yelled. Kanaka was Raven's favourite servant. "Good afternoon milady…" "No, please call me Raven." "Ok." Kanaka said. "Kanaka, please show Raven where the target practice fields are." Slade said. "Yes master. Raven, come on! The place is really cool and there is this really cute guy there that's in charged of the fields and equipments, I think his name is Hovic or something, you have **_got_** to met him!" "Alright, just please don't make me have to talk to him, I get nervous when I'm around cute guys." "Oh Raven, don't worry! Come on!" She gripped Raven's left arm and practically dragged Raven to the target fields.

Surprisingly, it was only a 2 minute walk until they reached huge brown doors. She finally let go of Raven and opened the two doors. Raven rubbed her arm where Kanaka had gripped her arm and practically dragged her here. The fields we big and there was hundreds of target allies where you could practice shooting the target. Kanaka gripped her left arm again, but not in the same spot because Raven's hand was there and ran out into the huge fields. She finally stopped. Raven looked in front of them and there stood a very cute guy, which Raven guessed was Hovic. He had short brown hair and had a white headband on. He wore a black t-shirt on, that was kind of tight, revelling his very muscular body, and had black sweatpants with 2 white strips on each of the pants' legs. He had black shoes and had an arrow carrier (A/N I don't know what they are called.) on his back and a long maple bow in his hand. Raven shook her arm to get Kanaka's grip loosened. She finally got her arm back and then tapped the speechless Kanaka on her shoulder. "Huh? Oh yeah, umm Raven this is Hovic. Hovic this is Raven." "Hello Raven. Hello Kanaka." He said in his very charming voice. "Hello." They both said in unison. He chucked a bit. "So Kanaka, what bring you here?" "Oh, umm our master wanted me to bring Raven here so that she could practice her shooting on one of the targets. She is the guest that he has," "I am very sorry I addressed you in the wrong way milady. Kanaka, show some respect and call her 'milady'." "Sorry, milady." Kanaka said. "No, it's ok, you both can call me Raven, I don't really like being called milady much anymore; it kind of gets annoying." "YAY!" she hugged Raven. "Kanaka, let go of Miss. Raven." "Fine." "Please, just call me Raven, no miss or milady or anything of that kind of sort."

"So Raven, you wish to practice you're aiming?" "Yes." "Come with me please." He walked away with Raven and Kanaka following him. He led them to a large ally that had a lot of targets. "Here you are. If you need anything else, just call me. I have to go back to my training." "Alright, Kanaka, are you going to practice too?" "Umm Yes, but I don't know how to use the bow and arrows. I was wondering if you could help me Hovic." She moved closer to Hovic. "Yes, I will Kanaka." "YIPPY!" "Lesson number one, no screaming." "Alright…" "Come, Raven needs to practice." "Ok." They left and Raven started to shoot the targets with her power.

She shot down 5 right in the center. She decided to practice making large and power balls made of pure darkness. She concentrated for a bit and placed her hands in front of her. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she said and a dark energy ball appeared in between her hands. She threw it at a target and it exploded. She made another one and destroyed another target. She made another 2 more and exploded 2 more targets. She made one more, but instead of throwing it at a target, it disappeared. She felt weak, so she went back to shooting the targets with the regular her regular attacks. She soon was tired and wanted to get some rest knowing that the Titans would be here in a couple of hours and she wouldn't want them to find her weak and take her to their tower and she won't be able to do anything about it until she got her energy back.

Raven decided to contact Hovic and Kanaka (A/N when ever I do Italics, it means that she's thinking/talking in her head with or without someone else).

'_Kanaka…'  
_

"Huh? Hovic, did you hear that? Raven just called my name," Kanaka asked. "Kanaka, Raven is at one of the target allies" "But I could have sworn I heard Raven talk." "Kanaka, you are imagining things." "Yeah, I think you're right."

'_Hovic…'_

"What the…? Raven? Is that you?" "See! I wasn't 'imagining things' after all!" "Whatever, but how can Raven talk to us when we are here and she is…" _'Kanaka… Hovic…, answer me!' _Hovic was cut off by the voice of Raven. "Hovic, did you hear that?" he asked Kanaka. "Yes. I think she's using one of her powers to communicate with us through our heads." "Yeah. I'm going to try to talk to her in my head to see if you're theory is correct." _'Raven, are you there?' 'It's about time you stone heads hear me.' 'It's not our fault, we didn't know that you where talking to us from inside you're head!" _Kanaka Stated inside her mind. _'Come down to the ally where I am and pick me up, I don't know my way around so I need your help. I'm weak and I need to get some rest before the Titans come,' 'Oh, ok. I'll be right down there with you.' 'Good. I can't hold this out much longer, so hurry up with your message,' 'Ok, we will be right there.' 'Ok.'_

"Come on Kanaka, you heard Raven, we have to go to her now and lead her too her room."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm coming." They started to run to where Raven was.

"Hello Raven, ready to go back to your room?" "Of course I'm ready, I was ready when ready wasn't ready." "Ok," "Goodbye Raven, it was nice to meet you. We should meet some other time again." "Alright Hovic, but Kanaka has to guide me here next time because I still don't know my way around the castle yet." "Alright, see you later Kanaka, you too Raven." He walked off. "Come on Raven," "Oh yeah, I'm coming."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry for the shortness, and I think I'm just going to cancel the stupid 'I want at lest 10 review until I post the next chapter up' Idea because it's stupid. If you want me to add anything else to the story, then just review. Right now, I have 2 projects that I have to do and I don't think I will be working on my story for about a month. I'm so sorry for that, but I promise when I finish the 2 projects, I will update the story as soon as I can. Oh and by the way, If you guys can think of a better summary then the one I have now, I would really like it if you would write a short new summary for my story… I'm not very good at summaries, you don't have to do this, but if you could type a short summary in one of your reviews, that would be great. See you in the next chapter!


	13. Truth

_Chapter 13_

_WOW! I'm on chapter 13! Calm down… Ok, sorry that this chapter took so long –again-. He he he, anyways umm the reason why the chapters take so long to get in is because of school. GRRR I HATE school! So, I have to say that this story is now going to be on HOLD after this chapter. I'm really sorry! I just can't work on this story when I have so much school work to do. And I really want to keep my marks high coughAcough. You can't get an A+ at this school, I just noticed. Oh well, here is the chapter._

_**Raven's Room (Slade's Castle)**_

RPOV

'I must get some rest before the Titans come.' I thought. I went up to the wardrobe and pulled out a black nightgown. I undressed myself and put on the nightgown. I flew into bed tucked myself in. I fell asleep after a few minutes due to the lack of energy.

Back to Regular POV

_**Next Morning**_

Raven woke up feeling much better and was a bit hungry. She went to her wardrobe and pulled out some clothes (A/N u can imagine what the clothes look like). She went into her bathroom to bathe, brush her teeth, etc. After she did that, she came out and her bed was made and there was a servant there waiting for her. She had light brown hair that was short, kind of like Raven's hair, green eyes, and light peach skin. She wore a orange shirt with sleeves that came down just a bit bellow her elbow and a bit above her wrist, chestnut coloured pants, and white shoes. "Hello, my name is Mimori. I will be the one that will take you to breakfast. Please follow me." Mimori said. Raven followed Mimori out of her room to the kitchen. Once again, it took a couple of minutes to get there. Once there, she opened the door and led Raven inside. "This is where I leave you. My master will accompany you here in 15 minutes. Is there anything I can get you?" She asked. "No thanks Mimori, you can leave now." Raven replied. Mimori bowed and left the room closing door behind her.

Raven went up to the cupboards in the kitchen and opened them. She took out the kettle and a packet of tea leaves. She went to a different cupboard and took out a cup. She poured water into the kettle and poured the tea leaves into the cup. Raven placed that kettle on to the stove and turned it on. She went to the table and sat down waiting for the water to boil.

Five minutes later, the kettle was whistling. Raven got up and took the kettle to her cup and poured in the water. She got a spoon and mixes it while carrying it to the table. When she got to the table, Slade was there. She sat down beside him. "Good morning Slade, I didn't see you there." Raven said. "Good morning. I just came in." "Oh." Raven said as she sipped her tea. "When are the Titans coming again?" "I believe they should come in 24 hours, but Raven, you shouldn't worry about when they are coming. It will just stress you out." Slade said. "You are right, I shouldn't worry about them. Thank you for the advice." Raven said. She got up and hugged him and sat back down beside him. She drank some more of her tea. "What would you like to do today Raven?" Slade asked her. "Umm I'm not sure." Raven replied. "Would you like to go to my private lake for a relaxing swim?" "Umm sure, anything to get away from this boring place err no offence Slade." "None taken Raven." Raven smiled. "When can we go?" "You tell me." "Ok, after I get ready. Can you come get me from my room? I don't know where the front of the castle is." "Ok." Raven hugged him again and flew out of the kitchen heading towards her room.

_**Raven's Room**_

RPOV

'Wow,' I thought, 'I'm going to a private lake with Slade. I wish I was carrying _his_ child and _not_ Robin's. Slade is much nicer then him. What is this feeling inside of me? I think its love, but how can I love him? I think I do love him, but I know he won't love me back, he just said that he will take care of my child with me.' (A/N I think I'm making Raven a bit too OOC (out of character), oh well, it's my story, I can do whatever I want!) I thought as I looked through my wardrobe for a swim suit. I finally found one; it was a black one-piece with a medium sized oval shaped whole at the back and it looked just her size too (A/N Here is more descriptive info on the swim suit: Imagine a black turtleneck without the sleeves, and now imagine that it's like a one-piece swim suit with a medium sized oval shaped whole at the back of it). I got a basket that I found in the corner of my room and placed my swim suit and a towel that I got from the bathroom cupboard. I heard a knock on the door. I was guessing it was Slade so I went up to the door and opened it.

Back to Regular POV

As Raven guessed, it was Slade. "Are you ready?" He asked. Raven nodded her head. "Alright, come on." Slade started down the hall with Raven following. They walked for a couple of minutes. It was a silent walk though; Raven was taking in the scenery and Slade appeared to be thinking, while they walked to the front door of the castle. Slade finally stopped, but Raven didn't notice so she bumped into him. "Oh…I'm…sorry. I didn't notice that you stopped." Raven said and stepped back. "It's ok, now come on." Slade said. There was a drive way that was like a circle that came around, there was a small island (the piece of cement that sometimes has grass on it, like the ones out on the street), and there was a red sports car right in front of them. Raven stared at it while Slade got in and started the engine. He pushed a button the made the car window scroll down. "Come on Raven, we don't have much time you know." "I know. I'm coming." Raven said. She went into the car, closed the door and drove off into the private lake of Slade's.

It was 30 minutes until they got there. The place was beautiful. The lake was shimmering in the sun's light, the tree's leaves and grass were a deep shade of green, and there was a big beautiful house there on the side of the lake. "This is it. Do you like it?" "Slade, it's great. Thank you for brining me here." Raven said. "It's my pleasure. Now come on, there is a room in my house. That is where you can change. Let's go in. I'll give you a tour. Then you can change, and then come out here." Slade said. "Ok." Raven and Slade entered the house; Slade gave Raven a short tour on the house and then Led Raven to her room. He closed the door and Raven quickly changed into her swim suit. She looked at herself in the mirror, it fit her perfectly. She got the towel from her bag and wrapped it around herself before coming out. She opened her door and went out to the lake. Slade was already there. He was wearing a pair of black shorts and still had on his mask. Raven noticed that he had a well-toned body. He dived into the lake's deep blue water and came back up. "Come on Raven, the water's great. Oh and one more thing, I want to show you something while you're here with me…alone." Slade said with a smirk on his face. Raven didn't notice though. "Umm…Ok." Raven said. Slade swam near the shore where Raven was. Raven dipped her right foot in and Slade reached out and gabbed her ankle pulling her in. "Ahhh!" Slade let go of her and swam out to the deeper parts of the lake. "Come on Raven, you're not scared of a little water now are you?" Slade taunted. "No, why did you do that?" "You took so long getting in. So I decided to help you a little." "…"

Raven swam out to where Slade was. "The water is cold. I'm going back." Raven said. She started swimming back, but Slade grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to his chest and Raven started blushing. "There, better? Is it warmer now? And you can't leave; I have to show you something that I never showed to anyone else." Slade whispered into her ear. "What is it? And let go of me! I want to go back to the house!" Raven said trying to get out of his grasp by pushing on his chest. Then she noticed that she was touching his bare chest, she stopped and blushed. Slade pulled her closer to him. "You are not going anywhere." He said in a charming voice that sent chills up Raven's back. He finally let go of Raven, but turned her around to face him. He reached up to his mask and pulled it off revealing his handsome face; He had jet black hair just like Robin, even his face sort of looked like Robin, but unlike Robin, who always covered his eyes with a mask, he had beautiful brown eyes that made him look even hotter.

"Slade…I…I mean you, look so much like…" "Robin?" "Yes." "I'm Robin's older brother. My father sent me away to live with my cousins when I was 10 for some reasons I don't know. Robin wasn't born yet when I left, so I'm guessing that father never told Robin about me. I came back 7 years later to find out that father and mother was killed during a show and that Robin was my brother and that he went to live with Bruce Wayne. 3 years later, he created the Teen Titans, which is you guys, and I became a villain because of the anger I had from the death of my parents was unknown to me for 7 years." "Are you going to stop being evil after you kill the rest of the Titans?" Raven asked. "I might, I might not. I'm not sure yet." Slade said as he put back on his mask. "Ok."

Slade went under water. Raven looked around a bit looking for Slade then went under water too. She swam around a bit then came back up, then Slade came up from the water and grabbed her ankle pulling her underneath the water. "No, not again!" was all Raven could say before Slade pulled her completely underwater. She kicked him and got away, but Slade swam up and grabbed her small figer (A/N NOT FINGER, FIGER MEANING HER BODY!) with his strong arms. Then he whispered in her ear, "If you do that one more time, you will be punished." Raven shivered at the sound of his voice. "Now, come on, let's go back. We should get back to the castle and get ready for the Titans." Slade said as he let go of Raven. The both of them swam to the shore, got into the house, changed, got in the car, and drove back to the castle.

_**Titan's Tower**_

Cyborg called Beastboy and Starfire. He told them to come to the Tower as fast as they could. They finally got there. "Friend Cyborg, what happened? Did you

find friend Raven?" Starfire asked. "Yes, she's in Slade's castle. Robin told me to get you guys and then go there as fast as we can, so come on." Cyborg went out and got into his car.

_**Slade's Castle**_

It was night when they got to the castle. Slade drove up to the front of the castle. He got out of the car and went over to Raven's side of the car to open the door for her. She got out (A/N and their stuff is still at the house near the private lake, Slade left their stuff there (swim suits) and just drove them back cuz he owned the house). Slade led her to her room. "Get ready Raven, the Titans should be here in the next hour. I will come and pick you up in a few minutes." Said Slade as he opened the door to Raven's room. "Ok." Slade left and Raven went into her room shutting the door behind her. Raven changed out of the clothes that she was wearing and put on her usual uniform. Raven went to her balcony and stared at the clear night sky. The stars could be seen so clearly, there were no clouds, and the moon glowed with a beautiful colour of white. There was a knock on her door. She flew to the door and opened it. It was Slade. "Come on, let's go to the front foyer, we will wait for the Titans there. Oh and bring your communicator." He said. "Ok, just let me get it first." Raven used her powers to get her communicator, from where ever it was, and placed it in her hands. Slade and Raven made their way to the front foyer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well this is chapter 13. It's kind of short… well I hoped you liked it. I'm still very sorry that this chapter took so long… I couldn't think up of anything to add.

--; that's all I think, oh yeah, on more thing, I got too caught up in watching anime shows from  so that was part of the reason. Anyways, I'm hoping that I can get the next chapter posted. That's all for now, byez .


	14. Fight 'till the Death?

_**Chapter 14**_

Yeah… the 14th chapter is here… and it took as long as hell… Anyways, it least it's done right? Oh well, I had better stop stalling and get on with the story. Here it is… I have nothing more to say….

_**At the Front Foyer**_

In the front foyer, there were piles of cement blocks that were 1m in width, 1.5m in length, and 10 cm thick (A/N: They are _pretty_ big…). There was a total of 5 piles and in each pile, there were 20 cement blocks and perfect round stones that were about the size of a watermelon, but bigger. The stones were piled up in a cement box to keep them from rolling out, there were 6 boxes. In each box, there were 40 stones. "These," Slade waved his hand in front of the cement blocks showing them to Raven, "are cement blocks. There are 100 of them. There are here for you to use during the battle when the Teen Titans arrive. If you run out during the battle," Slade pointed to the stones, "you may use these. There are 240 of them. Use them to your heart's content when they arrive."

Raven looked at the cement blocks then tried to lift them up, it was a bit heavy, but she lifted up heavier things before. She went to the stones and lifted one up, it was light (A/N: She was lifting them up with her powers by the way). 'I'm guessing he put them here, so that if I threw one at them, they would get badly hurt and if they weren't here, then I would have nothing to throw at them. He's smart, as expected.' Raven thought.

She sat on the stairs and was lifting the top cement blocks from each pile just for the fun of it, then the front door burst open, she dropped them back onto the pile. "Raven!" Robin screamed. "So they are finally here. I'm going to have some fun." She smirked. Just then, Slade's robot came marching into the room. Starfire saw Raven sitting on the stairs. "Raven, you're ok! Please come back with us to the tower!" She said as she flew over to Raven. One of the robots started shooting at her with their laser gun, and then she flew back with the rest of the Titans. "Raven, come on, come over here! Slade is not here so you can escape with us! You don't have to stay here and be scared, we are here!" Beastboy told her. Then Slade appeared on the top of the stairs, "I am always here and you are the ones who shouldn't stay here." The door closed behind the Titans. Slade walked down and stood beside Raven. "Go my robots, destroy them!" He said.

The robots started attacking the Titans. They all started shooting at them with their laser guns. "Titans, GO!" Robin got out some explosive disks and threw them at the robots, Starfire started attacking them with her starbolts, Cyborg used his cannon and attacked them with them, and Beastboy turned into a green T-Rex and stared jumping on them and biting them.

Soon most of the robots had gone down. The Titans were a bit tired as they finished off the rest of them (A/N: There was a LOT of them by the way). "We defeated your robots; all of them, now give back Raven!" Robin said. "I'm afraid I can't do that. You must defeat one more thing," Raven flew up and faced them, "Raven." All the Titans had a shocked face. "WHAT! We don't want to fight our own team mate!" Cyborg exclaimed. "Well, you're going to have to." Raven told them firmly. She picked up 4 cement blocks, one for each Titan, and said, "This is my gift to you. It may even be a parting gift," She smirked, "If you survive!" She threw them at the Titans and the cement blocks crashed into the door behind them breaking into pieces. They all got out of the way, but Beastboy got a bit injured. "I guess you're the first to go, Beastboy. You know, I always did hate your lame jokes. It's a shame that no one else hated them too." She got some of the broken pieces and threw them at Beastboy hitting him in the legs and stomach. Blood came out of the wound, Raven smiled at the sight. "This is going to be the fight to the death!" She watched the crumpled Beastboy on the ground.

Cyborg went over to try to help him. She threw another one at both of them. Starfire flew in and smashed the cement block. Raven kept on flinging more at them. She raised one up behind Starfire and then slammed it into her when she was busy smashing all the other ones in the front. She crashed into the ground with some of the cement block pieces sill on her. Blood came out of her back. "Starfire!" Cyborg went by her side, and then lifted her up and placed her beside Beastboy. "I don't want to do this Raven, but I have to because you hurt two of my friends." Cyborg started shooting at her with his cannon. Raven got two of the cement blocks and used one as a shield. Cyborg shot it and it broke there was some dust in the air. He got ready to shoot again once the dust cleared a bit. Raven sent the 2nd cement block at him, it went through the dust and Cyborg saw it just in time and he shot it and it broke.

While Cyborg and Raven were busy fighting, Robin went up to find Slade. Slade had already left. He stood behind the stairs watching his dear Raven fighting and almost killing his friends. "What happened to you?" He whispered. Raven threw another cement block at him, and it again got shot. She got a stone this time and threw it; Cyborg was surprised and almost got it. It smashed into him and sent him crashing into a wall. Raven smiled, "Weak. So amazingly weak, I don't even know why I joined you in the first place!" She laughed as she threw some more cement blocks and stones at all of them. Cyborg was crashed into the wall, unable to move, Beastboy and Starfire were got slammed into the door from her last attack, blood covered the floor and the door. She watched her team mates wither in pain unable to move, as she tortured them to death with the stones and cement blocks.

Robin was trying to hold back crying, but sadness overwhelmed him and tears came flooding into his eyes. Robin came out of his hiding spot and jumped into Raven, bringing her down. His body was on top of her and hers under his. He turned her body to face him. Raven saw Robin's face wet from tears. Some dripped onto her cheek. "Why Raven? Why did you leave us and go to Slade? Why are you taking pleasure in harming our friends?" "Because, Robin, you did something horrible to me, and I will NEVER forgive you!" She tried to push him off, but he had her firmly pinned down. "Raven, my sweet Raven, do you think I would ever do something like that? I would wait until you're ready. I wouldn't force myself on you, that's just wrong. Slade is just using you to get to us, to finish us once and for all. Please understand that Raven." "You are wrong. You are wrong! I just kno…" Raven was cut off by the feeling of warm lips on her own. "Please, come back with us, stay with me. Understand that I didn't do it to you. If you want the truth, read my mind." He stopped.

Raven's hands went to Robin's head. She began to read his mind. She saw everything that _really_ happened and then she knew that she had been used by Slade and that Robin _was_ telling the truth. She stopped, unable to bear the pain building up inside her, now that she knew the truth. She had hurt her friends; they were so close to their deaths too. She looked at them closely this time. Beastboy had a huge gash on his legs and had bloody flesh revealing at the stomach and lots of bruises and cuts. Starfire had a big stab like wound on her back and her firsts were bloody from breaking all those cement blocks, she had lots of bruises and cuts like Beastboy. Cyborg had a lot of broken body parts and was all dull and grey. Just like Robin, tears also started in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Robin. I'm sorry that I didn't believe you. I should have been more careful." Raven said with teary eyes. "It's ok." Robin said as he hugged her then let go of her. Slade then appeared on the top of the stairs. "Raven," He said with a smile, "I see that you have defeated most of the Titans, are you leavening Robin to live and remember the day that his own team mate killed her own team?" "Yes." Raven walked up to Slade and got a couple of cement blocks. She turned to Robin. Slade went down a couple of more stairs. Raven flew up then faced Slade. "Raven, what are you doing?" He asked. "Well, I'm making sure that you die and never walk again on the face of this Earth as long as I live!" She flung the cement blocks at him. He smashed a couple and dodged a couple. Raven got some more cement block, and she did what she did with Starfire and got one behind him. She flung the ones in front of her at him then flung the one at the back at him also. He got hit with one at the back first and then got hit with the ones at the front. He fell down with a crash and wasn't moving. Just to make sure he was really dead, Raven got some stones and crushed his body under the weight of them then raised it up about 5 feet above the crushed body and let them fall on him.

Robin went up to him after he was finish to see if he was really dead. After he went down to see the rest of the Titans. He picked up Beastboy and placed him near Raven, then Starfire, then Cyborg. Robin went next to Raven. "Let's go home." Raven said. She teleported them all home to the Tower. "Home at last." Robin said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, that's chapter 14 for you. Well… to tell you the truth, I just haven been writing because I never felt like it…I actually finished in 2 hours…. I would have finished it earlier… but yeah, I didn't feel like it and I didn't know what to write. I'm ALMOST finished the story! YAY! I never thought I would get this far! Hehe… Yeah, I know it was kind of short, but oh well, that is how I write it. At least I got it updated. Review please! I would really like it if you did. Until next chapter, bye!


	15. The End

**Chapter 15**

_Well, this is my last chapter, I hope you all with enjoy it. Sorry id the story had only 15 chapters… also I think the story went a bit too fast in my opinion. Also I have to apologize for the first few chapters because they had a lot of spelling and grammar mistakes and most of them didn't make any sense sometimes… I'll try not to make so many mistakes in the 'Kakiya' story. Anyways, here is the last chapter and I hope you enjoyed the story also, the last chapter is very short… Thank you for reading the story and this last chapter. Here is it._

_**A few years later…**_

Raven and the rest of the titans had healed, the town was more peaceful then ever and the tragic day when Raven almost killed her friends was almost forgotten. A girl named Violet was born a few months after the tragic day. She had long black silky hair and amethyst eyes with pale skin, she wore whatever she wanted and often changed her clothes, unlike the others. She also found controlling her powers was difficult and asked her mother to seal it up and it can only come out when she is in danger and she also has full control over it when it does come out. She could still fly about, though, that was the only thing she found easy to learn. She was also fond of her father's weapons and often played with them when he is not looking. She also likes to play video games with BB and Cy, and tell jokes too (she also thinks Beast Boy's jokes are funny). She also cooked with Starfire and played dress up in her room.

Also, there was a boy born to, his name was Lestet; he had black hair and amethyst eyes and pale skin too, but he usually wore a white, red, or black robe. His skills at controlling his powers, like his mother, were great. He was also proved that he was stronger then Violet and he also did not like video games, jokes, or any of Starfire's awful cooking. He is usually in his dark room meditating or on the roof with his mother learning more skills or trying to perfect his moves. He doesn't walk or run, but flies instead, to practice controlling his powers all the time. He also hated his older sister and despises the fact that she was born first and not him. He often read books from his mother's room to learn more things.

All the titans had decided it was time to go back to the ruins and find Slade's body. Lestet had found it, and he dug a whole that was big enough for Slade's body with his powers and dropped him in there after words. He replaced the dirt. Starfire found a large piece of stone and shaped it into a good sized gravestone and carved into the Stone:

Slade

Robin's brother

A Villain

Rest in Peace

Even though he was a villain, Starfire still wrote rest in peace. "Come, let's go home." She said and placed the stone firmly into the ground where the start of the grave was. Everyone left other then Robin, Raven and Lestet, "Good bye brother." Robin said and walked away. "Slade, I hate you for everything you have done to me, because of this fight, the people that were serving you that had became my friends die and I will _never_ forgive you that and I will _never _forgive you for betraying me and making me almost kill my friends. Still, you made me trust in my friends even more and never betray them, I thank you for that." Raven said and walked away following Robin. Lestet, however, was looking at Slade through all that dirt with his new technique he learned from a book, looking through things and also sensing if it's alive of not. He saw that Slade was barely alive, but not dead and was beginning to suffocate under the earth, "Here, I'll make you death quick." He sent a dark lighting bolt down the earth where Slade was laying and shocked him; you could here a slight moan, but then nothing else. Lestet was sure he was dead and checked one more time before leaving, "That, was for upsetting mother and father and giving them hard times." With that, he just flew away and headed towards the Titans Tower where everyone else had game too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Well people that was the last chapter. I hope you all enjoyed my story, and I hope that you will read the 'Kakiya' story. It's an InuYasha fanfic, but if you don't like or even know InuYasha, then don't read, you can read if you want, but I can assure you that you will not know one character and what they look like of what their personality is like. That's all, I now declare this story FINISHED!_

_Kakiya Element_


End file.
